Leopold Sanchez
Leopoldo Sánchez (born 1948) is a Spanish comic book artist. Biography Sánchez was born in 1948 in Spain. Sánchez started his career in the comic book industry at the age of 14, as an assistant for the artist Gines Garcia. Throughout the 1960s he assisted the artists José Ortiz and Leopold Ortiz. He eventually started working on his own in Britain and France. This included work for the agency Bardon Art as well as Aredit. Leopold Sánchez was part of the Valencia Studio in Spain along with José Ortiz and Luis Bermejo and the three of them were part of a group that joined with the agency Selecciones Illustradas in 1974 to start work for Warren Publishing. During his stay with Warren, Sanchez would work for all three horror magazines, Creepy, Eerie and Vampirella and would draw 50 stories in total. His story Godeye from Eerie #68 (written by Budd Lewis) was included among a list of the top 25 stories to ever appear in a Warren Publication by David A. Roach, author of the Warren Companion. He worked on the series The Spook, The Unholy Creation, The Freaks, and The Pea Green Boat for Eerie, and also drew three stories featuring Vampirella herself. In 1981 Sánchez created the series Bogey with Antonio Segura, which would be syndicated around the world. He also worked on the series El Justiciero Enmascarado in 1983. Art Credits 53 total stories Creepy *''The Christmas Gnome of Timothy Brayle!'' - Creepy 68 (1975) *''First Snow, Magic Snow'' - Creepy 77 (1976) *''Home Stretch'' - Creepy 84 (1976) *''Like Icarus, Quickly Falling'' - Creepy 85 (1977) *''A Noggin at Mile End'' - Creepy 86 (1977) *''Temple of Seilos'' - Creepy 88 (1977) *''The Door Gunner'' - Creepy 89 (1977) *''Dollie'' - Creepy 90 (1977) *''Everybody and His Sister'' - Creepy 92 (1977) *''Elixer'' - Creepy 93 (1977) *''Black Death'' - Creepy 97 (1978) *''Graveyard Shift'' - Creepy 98 (1978) *''A Slight Case of Overkill'' - Creepy 99 (1978) Eerie *''Webtread's Powercut'' - Eerie 58 (1974) *''Knucklebones to Fever Twitch'' - Eerie 58 (1974) *''The Unholy Creation'' - Eerie 60 (1974) *''Cotton Boy & Captain Blood!'' - Eerie 61 (1974) *''Crackermeyer's Churchyard'' - Eerie 62 (1975) *''Circus of Pain'' - Eerie 62 (1975) *''Stumpfull of Granddaddies!'' - Eerie 63 (1975) *''The Caul'' - Eerie 64 (1975) *''Coming Soon... A Killing Rain!'' - Eerie 65 (1975) *''The Man Named Gold!'' - Eerie 67 (1975) *''Godeye'' - Eerie 68 (1975) *''From the Cradle to the Grave'' - Eerie 70 (1975) *''Irving and the Devil Pie'' - Eerie 71 (1976) *''A Thin Dime of Pain'' - Eerie 72 (1976) *''Carnival at Midnight'' - Eerie 73 (1976) *''The Expedition'' - Eerie 74 (1976) *''The One Eyed Shall Be King!'' - Eerie 75 (1976) *''Deliver the Child'' - Eerie 76 (1976) *''The Gift'' - Eerie 77 (1976) *''The Pea Green Boat'' - Eerie 79 (1976) *''On Moonlight Bay'' - Eerie 80 (1977) *''Golden Girl'' - Eerie 81 (1977) *''In A Deep Sea Tomb'' - Eerie 82 (1977) *''The Pea Green Boat Dutchman'' - Eerie 85 (1977) *''The Incredible Illusions of Ira Israel'' - Eerie 87 (1977) *''Boiling Point Part 1'' - Eerie 88 (1977) *''Boiling Point Part 2'' - Eerie 89 (1978) Vampirella *''The Head-Hunter of London'' - Vampirella 39 (1975) *''The Nameless Ravisher!'' - Vampirella 40 (1975) *''The Malignant Morticians!'' - Vampirella 41 (1975) *''Uncle Wiggly's Magic Box'' - Vampirella 51 (1976) *''Skruffy's Gargoyle'' - Vampirella 56 (1976) *''Force-Feed'' - Vampirella 59 (1977) *''Companions to the Sun'' - Vampirella 61 (1977) *''Beautiful Screamer'' - Vampirella 62 (1977) *''By Treason's Knife'' - Vampirella 62 (1977) *''...But First, This Brief Interruption'' - Vampirella 65 (1977) and Vampirella 66 (1978) *''October Man'' - Vampirella 68 (1978) *''Missing You'' - Vampirella 99 (1981) *''Missing You (Pt. 2)'' - Vampirella 104 (1982)